Mayor Muldoon
Mayor Muldoon is the main antagonist of The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature Official Profile Appearance Personality Muldoon has, at first glance, a surprisingly friendly personality, but his actions speak for themselves, as he is best described as a corruption-rich political blight who is equally rich in wealth, and seeks only to increase it, not caring if it is at the expense of others, as seen when he accepted bribes as "campaign contributions" and even hired a deranged head animal control officer to forcibly drive out and remove Liberty Park's animal inhabitants so he could put his amusement park in its place, ordering him to do so at all costs. He also has a callous disregard for others and does not consider any consequences that might come his way, as he recklessly drove around a traffic jam and used condemned and therefore dangerous as well as faulty rides for his amusement park, which was supposed to replace Liberty Park, and even when his plot had been exposed, he tried to get away from the authorities scot-free, only to end up going to jail anyway. Biography Early Life 'The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature' The Mayor first appears at his mansion, where he makes a corrupted treaty that fans would know what would happen next. He plots to destroy the Park. First plot where Surly is "proven wrong by his guilt". The mayor fails. The second time where Surly, now fully happy. The Mayor succeeds. Surly rescues Precious with help from Buddy, and Precious leaves Frankie behind after he vomited his food. Surly backtracks Muldoon's office and vandalizes his signature bobblehead. Muldoon gets a crossbow, and Surly dodges the shot, only to believe he lost Buddy. After the Mayor's success in creating LibertyLand, albeit with LibertyLand's name changed to LieLand due to an electrical failure as a funny way to label the villain, Surly prepares an attack but he does not have enough heroes to defeat the Mayor, Heather Muldoon or Gunther. Surly proves himself right by evading being tranquilized and rushes to the once-forgotten Mr. Feng and his mice army. Surly and Mr. Feng made a comeback and rescue Andie, Mole, Bruisers, Buddy, and Chipmunks by ordering an attack in poacher vehicles. After a surprising comeback, Precious rescues Frankie, who has been scapegoated by Heather. Heather found out the plan, but Surly and Buddy use their strength to force the gun to aim at Heather by crawling at Gunther. While Precious' collar blocked one of the darts. Andie did her part in biting Gunther a few times as Surly, Buddy, and Andie successfully forced the gun to shoot Heather in her diaper. This ultimately caused Heather to frame Gunther for something he didn't mean to do. Surly and Buddy rush to the roller coaster as Muldoon plans to get away. After a successful landing on the top, Surly bites Muldoon three times. While Muldoon tried to kill Surly, he did the craziest thing possible by climbing onto the Mayor's magic cane. The Mayor flinched in cowardice by using an umbrella mode for his cane but Surly manages to get his revenge on the Mayor, causing the Texan poacher to fall to a bouncy house. After Muldoon's defeat by Surly's paw, Mr. Feng does his part in revenge (Because Surly and Mr. Feng have the same goals). Muldoon managed to get away from the mice, but the police officer he knocked out when he declared the park dangerous arrived and the mayor is arrested by the police for poaching, conspiracy, corruption, and vandalism along with Heather and Gunther, just before the officer who arrest him declared LibertyLand closed. With Libertyland shut down for good, Liberty Park was restored to it's proper form and the animals home was restored. Relationships Heather Muldoon Gunther Surly Mr. Feng Memorable Quotes (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) * "Little Mayor! It's squirrel season." * "Ladies and gentlemen, get back out there and have a good time. I assure you that our little rodent problem has been solved." Gallery Trivia *The Mayor, his daughter, and Gunter's fate remains uncertain, but since the police officier who lead and arrested him said he is going away for a long time, it is possible he was sentenced to prison for the rest of his life, while it's possible that Heather was sent to a juvenile detention center for uncertain amount of time, and Gunter's sentence to prison remains unclear. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Nut Job 2 Category:Humans Category:Villains